1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of landing net transport devices in general; and, in particular to such a device incorporating a unique arrangement for attaching the device to the angler's clothing.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,651,141; 6,036,067; 4,980,988; and, 4,723,695, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse landing net carrying arrangements.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are uniformly deficient with respect to their failure to provide a simple, efficient, and practical backpack style net transport device that utilizes conventional clothing features as anchor points to secure the net transport device to the user's person while fishing.
Unfortunately, the current prior art constructions require specialized vests, or modifications to existing fishing-wear accessories including the landing net itself to produce the desired result which is both expensive for the angler and entirely unnecessary.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need among anglers for a new and improved landing net transport device that attaches to conventional apparel features such as the angler's collar, belt, and shirt pockets to form a multi-point anchoring system for the landing net transport device; and, the provision of such a construction is the stated objective of the present invention.